Anne Has Shocking News To Tell Amy And Ashley
by angelbaby2021
Summary: Anne has news for her girls that will bring all their lives to a halt!
1. Anne Thinks She Is Pregnant

Anne Has Shocking News to Tell Amy and Ashley

There it was again that awful nausea and heartburn, I wish I could just get rid of it. I just can not place where these symptoms are coming from. I never really had these types of symptoms before except when I was pregnant! Oh my gosh, no I can't be pregnant! There is no way! I just became a grandma, and my relationship with David has not even taken off the ground. Well I guess there is only one way to know for sure if I'm pregnant or not, a home pregnancy test. I walked to my car, then suddenly Amy came up to me, she could not miss the brown bag, the same type of brown bag she had brought in her French horn case. She looked at me with eyes wide open, she suddenly started to cry, I asked her what was wrong and she said "no way mom, you can not be pregnant! I had wanted to keep it a secret from my girls until I knew if I was really pregnant or not, but now Amy knew and there was no turning back.

AMY'S POV

When I saw my mom, my mom of all people holding a pregnancy test, I about lost it! I would never have minded my mom getting pregnant, but her and my dad just got divorced, and now she is pregnant! I would love to have another sibling and a brother or sister in law for John, but years down the road. I just don't know how I'm going to get through this; I don't even know how we are going to tell Ashley that our mom is pregnant by another man. She was so angry when my dad left us for his new woman who turned out to be Adrian Lee's mom. I really feel this will push her over the edge. I don't even know how my dad is going to take this; I really know he loved my mom and always will. I just hope she is not pregnant!

As I opened the test box I kept praying "oh God let it be a negative"! I sat down on the toilet and peed onto that test strip, I then quickly sat it down on a level surface, and 1 minute later I had my results! I was pregnant! I could not believe it, I had wanted it to be negative so bad that I really made myself believe that. How do I ever tell David this, we just begun dating. "Is he going to stick around and be there for me?" "Will he leave me?" "Will he fire me?" I could not stop those thoughts from coming through my head! I wanted to make them stop, but it was not something you could just put a hold on. I could not say I'm not pregnant and have it be true! I knew my next step would be to tell my girls, Amy knew I might be pregnant, but now it's confirmed and Ashley. My dear Ashley, how do I tell her that I'm pregnant by another man? She loves her dad so much! It will crush her.


	2. Anne Has News For Amy, Ashley And David

Anne reveals her secret

I could not believe that I had even thought about wanting another child, my life has been a wreck from the beginning. I surely should not have another baby and not by a guy who never really said he wanted children.

I had been up the whole night contemplating what to do about my surprise pregnancy. I knew I would not have an abortion, but how would my daughters take it that I was pregnant? After that thought I heard some footsteps and I knew they were the footsteps of my two daughters Amy and Ashley. Amy had just made me a grandmother and Ashley was staying the night with Amy and John, she had been living with her dad since John was born, so Amy could use her bedroom as a nursery. I knew it was the best time to tell my girls even if it was four A.M. in the morning. Ashley came over to me wondering why I was up so early. Amy was the next to talk; she then proceeded to ask me if I had taken the pregnancy test yet. When those words came out of her mouth you could have heard a pin drop and no one would have said anything. Ashley was the most furious one of all; she asked me why I thought it would be ok to have a baby with the scum of the earth (her nickname for David) I quickly told my girls that I was indeed pregnant and planning to have the baby. Amy was furious thinking that I wanted to replace her because she had just had a baby and she thought I was saying she was a grown up.

I could not believe how that meeting went with my girls, they were so furious that both of them left the house. Amy decided to go stay with her dad and Ashley for a few days because she was just too angry to be around me. Ashley had cussed me out for even being with David, she felt like I was trying to replace their father and the marriage we had once had. I tried to make them understand that I was ready to move on and be with someone else, I felt like if George could move on even before we were divorced then so could I and I was sure going to do it.

(AMY'S POV)

I know I should have not left my mom like that, but I was so angry. When I needed her most it felt like she was trying to replace me and get rid of me. I knew I would grow to love the idea of another sibling, but right now all I could feel was anger. I was not ready to share my home or my life with David or his offspring even if it was my sibling. I truly did like David and was glad he made my mom feel so good, but I needed my mom more than he could ever need anyone and now she was going to have his baby, I felt so alone.

A few days after my confrontation with my girls I had a doctor's appointment to make sure that everything was going good with the pregnancy. I knew that after this doctor's visit I would tell David, I just needed to make sure that I was indeed pregnant and that the baby was ok and growing fine.

I could not believe how wonderful it was to see my baby on that screen. I could feel in my heart that everything was going to be ok. I just needed to figure out a way to tell David this wonderful/shocking news. I decided to go to his office with a hand full of balloons like you take to baby showers. He knew that I had no pregnant friends so he would know right away what I was using them to say. I had decided about two minutes before I went into his office to tie the pregnancy test to the balloons and video tape his expression to see how he responded.

When David saw me with those Balloons and the pregnancy test attached he almost feel to the floor. He was so excited! He had always wanted to be a father and now he was going to get the chance to be one with me. The next thing I knew he was on the floor with a ring asking me to marry him. I knew my answer before I even said it. I had said yes! I could not turn down his proposal, he loved me and I loved him and we were going to get married and raise our child together!

When I got home I noticed that Amy and John were waiting for me. Amy had come to apologize and move back in. She had talked with Ben some and he had convinced her that everything was going to be ok. Amy was kind of excited about David's proposal to me; she wanted to be involved in the wedding making decisions. She was even more excited when she realized John would have another grandpa. Ricky's father was in jail and he could not come around Amy or John when he does get out. We had put a restraining order on him not to be around my child or grandchild. Amy told me she could not wait to get back into her room and be a mother to her son in their own home. I could not wait for our family to come together for the wedding and the birth of me and David's child.


End file.
